


Doing the Right Thing

by warblegarble



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bigotry & Prejudice, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, orientationism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes out in the city by himself for the first time since he was collared. The reactions are...mixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this fic whilst in the shower. There's not a lot of non-sexual AU-BDSM fics out there, so I figured I'd write one! Enjoy! Comments are love!
> 
> ~Stef

The first time Clint went out in the city alone after being collared, not many people noticed. Though he was an Avenger, he was much less famous than Tony Stark or Bruce Banner, so when he was dressed in civvies like he was now, not many people realized who he was. As he got farther away from the Tower, people started to notice him. Groups of subs he passed smiled and waved in awe of his position on the Avengers while being a sub. Some doms muttered at how shameful having a sub on the Avengers was, while the rest of the doms smiled wistfully, sad that they couldn’t have collared him personally. 

It wasn’t until he was almost to SHIELD’s New York Headquarters when someone finally said something to his face. He was waiting in line at his usual Starbucks when he heard commotion behind him. He ignored it until he dodged the hand that he had felt trying to grab his shoulder. He spun around to find a tall, bald, white dom snarling at him in rage. The people around him had backed up in outrage over this man. Clint raised an eyebrow.

“You, take that collar off now! A sub on the Avengers is DISGRACEFUL! A sub on a team full of doms? And now you’re flaunting it?! I bet you sub for the whole team, you lowlife*.”

Clint just smirked. “First of all, you’re wrong: Tony Stark is a switch and in a relationship with Bruce Banner, a dom, and Pepper Potts, a sub. Second of all, gross: my teammates are like my siblings. I would never…” He shuddered in horror. “Third of all, I wasn’t collared by an Avenger. Fourth of all, I am proud to be a sub. At least I’m a superhero sub and not an asshole dom like you.”

He senses the attack before it happens and steps out of the way to let the man ram himself into a shelf that is thankfully full of bags of coffee beans and not anything breakable. The man collapses into a ball, clutching his head, the fight drained out of him. And then the clapping starts. One person starts it, but soon every single person in the Starbucks is clapping for Clint. Even the doms. Bridgett, the manager and fellow sub, appears with two coffee cups and two of the larger dom baristas. She hands the drinks to Clint, pecks him on the cheek, and tells him its on the house while the two doms bodily pick the idiot dom up and throw him out. Bridgett and Clint follow them outside.

“Congrats on the collaring, Clint!” She wraps him in a hug. “Now get upstairs to your man.” She nods at the SHIELD building across the street.

\-----------------------------

By the time Clint makes it up to the office, Phil already has the youtube video of the Incident on his computer. Phil beckons him closer and has Clint kneel at his feet, next to his desk. Phil traces his name on the custom-made, silver brushed titanium alloy collar (courtesy of one Tony Stark) for a moment, before saying “Good Boy.”

Clint beams.    


**Author's Note:**

> *Lowlife = derogatory term for subs


End file.
